


A nightmare

by Luna_Vadash



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vadash/pseuds/Luna_Vadash
Summary: It was another tough night for Shay, who's still dealing with his nightmares.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	A nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first ever attempt to write in English

The night was unusually calm and silent, very different from the ones she used to spend at the sea. For the past few weeks, she was lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the Morrigan, surrounded by loud sounds of waves crashing against the ship, laying under the deck with fellow crew members. She has been a Templar for a few years now, with a title inherited from her father, respected scientist, who devoted his whole life searching for the artefacts of ancient civilization, who ruled the world before humans. She followed his footsteps, focusing on research but in a little bit more practical way – she never wanted to end up locked in a laboratory or any other place, the sea was calling her like a siren’s song and there, surrounded by endless blue, she finally felt free and able to uncover the secrets of the world.  
This was probably the reason why she couldn’t focus on her book now, it was too calm in that little inn they all stayed at. Haytham went somewhere, she had no idea where. He only announced that he will be back in two days so the crew could rest. Shay was sleeping in a room next to hers and the crew was probably having fun with brawls, women and alcohol. They deserved that fun after that few weeks of constant sailing and fighting.  
Finally, she let out a deep sigh and put the book down, determined to catch at least few hours of sleep, but just when she was about to give up in the arms of Morpheus, she heard some strange noise. She immediately sat up, reaching for a dagger and listened, trying to find out what was going on. She heard that sound again, like a muffled moan, that was coming from Shay’s room. Straightaway she dashed out from her room and went straight to his. She was no fighter, but there was no time to make a solid plan when her captain was in danger! She opened his door, ready to attack intruder, but the only thing she saw was Shay, sitting on his bed, panting heavily, his upper body was naked and covered in sweat like he just had the most exhausting fight in his life, but he was alone, there was no danger. He looked at her confused when she barged in and for a second, they were looking into each other eyes, trying to understand the situation. Shay soon moved his gaze at her dagger and rose an eyebrow. A little bit ashamed she hid it behind her back. She realized how stupid she was, with that little dagger she could have done nothing.  
“I thought you were in danger,” she said silently, trying to explain herself.  
She came closer to the man and put her weapon on his nightstand before she decided to sit down next to him. “You had a nightmare, hadn’t you?”  
She had no idea what was driving her, she probably should just turn around and leave but something kept her in the room… he remained her of all those times when she had to deal with nightmares on her own. She had no idea that he was going through something similar and felt she should be there for him  
“Don’t worry, lass. Go back to sleep, it’s nothing,” he said, moving a little bit back. She was the last person he wanted to be seen in such a vulnerable, pathetic state.  
The woman didn’t move a bit, instead, she just sighed again. Shay never told her the story about what had happened in Lisbon, she only knew that the city collapsed due to the earthquake and that Shay somehow was blaming himself, was it possible that it was the source of his state?  
“I had terrible nightmares when I was little. My brother used to scare me with stories about monsters from the closet or under the bed, that were going to catch me by my ankles and kill me or take me directly to hell. When my mom was still alive, I rushed to her room almost every night but after she passed, I had to deal with it on my own...”  
“I’m not afraid of monsters,” he said harsher than he wanted, interrupting her “I still hear that sounds. Crashing building, screaming people who were dying under the rubble of the city, people burning alive, trapped, children looking for parents! That is not a stupid story, that’s my reality!” he looked away from her. He never intended to burst out on her and soon he felt ashamed by his behaviour. He ran fingers through his hair and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. All those things were still hunting him in dreams, the whole Lisbon, the artefact, assassin’s and their stupid, useless creed that caused the death of thousands of people. It was too much for one person and yet, he was forced to carry a burden of that tragic event.  
He used to believe in the creed. When Liam saved his life and gave him a chance to do better, purpose in life, Shay was so devoted to their cause. He wanted to change the world, make it a better place for everyone and the thought that he could do it with the artefact was like his dream coming true. But now he knew that it was just pure arrogance and foolishness and the assassins were just seeking for power and vengeance, there was no nobleness in their actions, just pure greed. Yet as much as he understood it now he still felt terrible at the thought that he had to kill every person he used to consider them as family.  
“Shay, it’s alright” she assured him, not offended by his outburst, she saw his nervousness and never expected that the amazing Captain Cormac, ex-assassin will be just a broken man. It was a strange discovery, but it didn’t change anything for her, she still was intrigued by him. But his memories… she couldn’t even imagine things he went through. She looked in his eyes only to find endless pain, sorrow and regret in them. She couldn’t blame him, he was betrayed by his brothers and forced to do something terrible, at least that what she thought.  
“Let’s just deal with your nightmares. Come here!” she said with a warm smile and before he could react, she simply wrapped her arms around him. If he needed a distraction, she was ready to provide it for him. Shay was nice and warm, and it was great to feel his naked skin. What could she do? She was just a simple woman, taking pleasure from looking at a handsome, half-naked men. Shay hesitated and, in the end, didn’t hug her back. He was just so surprised by her actions. They weren’t too close, they respect each other, talk sometimes but it was all connected to their job. Even if he was curious and found her attractive he was well aware that there was no place for romance during their mission. At the same time he felt that something was changing slowly, maybe because they were finally alone, Haytham was far away and the crew was having some fun in the city. They had the opportunity to get to know each other better.  
“Lay down, I will stay with you. Haytham will be angry if you’re tired after he graciously allowed us to rest for those two days. And I cannot focus on my study when you are so loud here”  
“Wait, you were awake the whole time?” he was visibly surprised, he thought that she was just sleeping soundly. He frowned at her shrug and shook his head; it was past midnight for sure. ‘I will be fine. You should go to sleep, Haytham needs your work and he will kill me if I keep you from it”  
“Mr Cormac lay down and do not disobey me,” she said suddenly very serious, imitating Haytham’s voice and his British accent, she even clasped her hand behind her back, making Shay laugh a bit. Honestly, he never expected something like this from her, she seemed to be so devoted to the order and Haytham. And yet, here she was, making fun of the Grand Master. But it worked and for a while, Shay managed to forget about all things that bugged him. His smile, a little shy but honest was worth making fun of Haytham. The woman smiled back at him, feeling like ice between them began to break.  
“You have to practice that British accent of his,” he said, still grinning while looking at her serious expression. She was a terrible Haytham, but still, it was quite adorable that she made an effort to raise his mood.  
“Honestly, Shay. Lay down” this time he listened to her and lay down on his bed, quite curious what she was planning to do. Did he hope that maybe she will stay with him for the night? That would be nice, especially that she was wearing nothing but a nightgown.  
“Oh no, no, no. I’m lying next to the wall. If you are not afraid of monsters you will gladly take care of them for me if they appear, right?”  
Again, Shay laughed, this time louder, hearing this demand and submissively moved, making her place on the bed next to the wall. She lied there and move a bit, to make herself comfortable, only then she brought him closer and closed him in her warm embrace. She used the fact that for the first time she saw him with his hair loose and immediately buried her hand in his dark locks, scratching his scalp gently. She wanted to touch them for so long, but she couldn’t ask before, it would be too awkward! But now she felt no shame in doing so, his hair was soft and nice, and Shay looked just so different without his ponytail with red ribbon.  
“You never told me how you dealt with your nightmares…”  
“Oh… I just imagined that I’m lying in bed with someone, handsome, dark-haired prince,¬¬¬¬ for example, who will slay monsters with his sword and keep me safe. But now, close your eyes” she cleared her throat before she spoke again “Once upon a time, long time ago there was a big, beautiful castle that hid a very dark secret…”  
“Wait, are you going to tell me a fairy-tale?” he asked surprised, looking at her with disbelief like she was some kind of madwoman. He frowned, not sure if he should be angry that she was treating him like a baby or happy…? That she cared?  
“After a nightmare, I couldn’t sleep, because when I closed my eyes saw all those scary things…I had to distract myself. Besides, it’s a nice story…”  
“Eh… fine” he sighed deeply, pretending that he was indifferent, but honestly, he felt happy. He moved a little, to find the perfect spot for himself, then put one shoulder around her waist, not sure if it was right, but she was hugging him so tightly, that it was the most comfortable position. She made him bury his face into her neck and Shay knew that if he wanted, he probably could bury himself in her chest, he was just so close to her breasts but didn’t want to destroy that moment of theirs. That was a thin line he didn’t want to cross, at least for now.  
He closed his eyes and let himself relax. He felt her heartbeat, a little bit faster than it should be, her scent was just so nice and sweet. The same scent she was leaving all around Morrigan, when she was walking around, he had no idea what perfumes she was using but they fit her perfectly. Surprised he found out that she also perfectly fitted his arms like she was made for hugging.  
“Once upon a time, a long time ago there was a beautiful castle that hid a terrible secret. A young prince lost his father due to war, his mother abandoned him to carry on with the fight at the battlefield, so the prince had been risen by an evil fairy, who tried to seduce him. She failed and decided to punish him, by turning him into a beast…”  
In no time she heard gentle snoring and smiled to herself. Shay was fast asleep; his hug became much tighter like he really was ready to protect her from everything. A little smile and his peaceful expression were enough for her to know that she managed to help him. So, she just hugged him tightly, and put a gentle kiss on his temple, she couldn’t resist his charm, even when he was asleep.  
“Sleep well my prince,” she whispered before hiding her face in his hair. In no time she fell asleep. They both had no nightmares, they just crossed a strange border, something that was holding them back. And it was just the beginning of their very own fairy-tale.


End file.
